


last time i checked

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, ishimondo - Freeform, mild descriptions of scrapes and bruises, projecting my problems onto fictional characters, taka is fragile, vent fic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mondo does not expect to see kiyotaka show up in the nurses office with bloody knuckles, looking like he's all but lost his mind





	last time i checked

**Author's Note:**

> "i'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck, or i did last time i checked" -arctic monkeys, 505
> 
> this is lowkey an excuse for me to vent about my high expectations & daddy issues through taka

The nurse’s office smelled like hydrogen peroxide. It was a scent Mondo had grown accustomed to, but he despised it nonetheless. He’s spent his fair share of time with the nurse, what with getting in fights all the damn time. Mikan Tsumiki worked during lunch, study hall, and for a while after school. During classes, a professional nurse stepped in and took care of the few students who came in. As of now, Mondo was being doted on by said school nurse. It was roughly second block.

He hadn’t seen his best friend today, which was extremely rare for said prefect. Taka was always early- not to mention hard to miss, with his loud, booming voice and intense aura. He never took a sick day as far as Mondo knew- he even came to school with the flu once. So it was natural for the SHSL Biker to find himself quite worried. He planned on visiting his dorm after school- Taka always went home on the weekends, but was still on time every monday, and returned to his dorm for the rest of the week. They were luckily in the same hallway, only a few rooms apart. 

“Okay, you’re all cleaned up!” the nurse chirped, giving his hand a reassuring pat. He’d gone off campus during lunch and got in a fight, his hands were a bit scratched up and there was a small cut on his cheek, but he’d had worse. 

“Thank you miss,” he grumbled, “mind if I stay a bit longer? Might as well wait out the next 20 minutes before then next period.” It was more of a polite _I’m staying, deal with it _type of thing, but she nodded anyway and went to the storage room in the far corner. He was alone again, and stared aimlessly at the ‘preventing the flu’ poster on the wall across from him. His mind started wandering to the thing it always wandered to- Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Even though the hall monitor pushed his buttons every now and then, and can be a real fuckin pain in the ass, Mondo still found himself wanting to spend time with him as much as possible. And he didn’t just want to “chill like bros” the way they always did- he wanted to be able to hold his hand, to kiss each freckle on his pale face, to hold him and protect him...fuck. Even though he had already accepted that he was bisexual, it was still a hard pill for him to swallow. He was still really struggling with the fact he had _feelings _, let alone romantic ones, let alone for a boy, let alone for his _goddamn best friend _.______

______As if on cue, the door next to Mondo tentatively opened, and when the biker looked up to see who it was, his eyes widened noticeably. Leaning in was a disgruntled Taka, bags under his eyes (though that wasn’t necessarily obscure for him), his posture slouched, even his hair tousled. Mondo wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the prefect relax his posture, even when fucking sleeping. He slept on his back, his eyes often clenched shut. Unbeknownst to him, Mondo often watched him sleep when he stayed over. Shocked by the sight in front of him, he didn’t move but worriedly asked “bro? Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Taka tensed, and stuttered (yes, the image of perfection stuttered) out “I-I! Where is Ms. Nakami!” at his shout, the nurse opened the storage room door and scuttled out, saying “I’m here, I’m here!” Mondo was confused by the scene in front of him- Ms. Nakami asked what he needed assistance with, and he shifted the weight beneath his feet as if he wasn’t expecting to be asked that. Wordlessly, he raised his hands, palm-down, baring his knuckles. Which were scraped and bloody. Just like Mondo’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______The biker’s eyes widened yet again, and he barely stifled a gasp. “T-Taka?” he demanded, standing up and grasping the other boy’s pale hands. The owner of said hands winced, and was silently shocked at how gentle his grip was. He also duly noted how romantic the gesture was, and a blush crept up his face. “What the fuck happened to ya?” The tone was strong, but laced with worry. Taka gulped, and shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I could ask the same of you, kyoudai,” he muttered, not making eye contact, but staring at the Mondo’s bandaged hands. Just as Mondo was going to reply, the nurse squeaked an “excuse me” and took Taka’s gentle hands from the other boy’s rough, calloused ones. Taka winced again, and the nurse gestured to his thumb- which the biker just realized was practically black and blue- and asked if it hurt. Taka whimpered as she rotated his hand, but nodded. After being asked what happened, he slowly whispered “do I have to answer that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, dear, I’m sorry. The school needs to know if you’re a danger to yourself, or if someone else is hurting you.” Mondo had heard that speech a million times, he could practically recite it by heart. . It was a load of shit, if you asked him._ _ _ _ _ _

______The biker met eyes with the moral compass, a pleading look in his eye. There was a long stretch of heavy, uncomfortable silence. Finally, it was broken- but Mondo almost wished it hadn’t been, after the boy spoke. “I punched a wall.” Mondo’s jaw dropped. The nurse gulped, then nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Was this just a one-time occurrence?” Taka nodded solemnly. He looked like he felt...hopeless. At this moment, Mondo would do absolutely anything to get Taka smiling again. He hated that look on his face, he never wanted to see it again. “Alright, then we can keep confidentiality, I know how much your...reputation means to you,” she smiled, and patted his hand. “No one will know you came, alright?” This seemed to do the fragile boy in, as he started crying._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tha-ank you,” he choked out, voice cracking. Mondo’s heart broke along with it. The former pulled the other into a hug, it wasn’t particularly manly but he honestly couldn’t find it in himself to give a fuck. He rested his chin atop of raven hair, the shorter boy shaking like a leaf. Mondo seemed to engulf him, being of a bigger build and height- he wanted to protect him from whatever horrible thing happened to make him snap. The two seated themselves, neither letting up his grip on the other. Mondo looked to the nurse, and said;_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can ya fix him up?” she nodded meekly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, but he may have broken his thumb. If that’s the case, I’ll call in Ms. Tsumiki, I’m sure she’d be able to patch him up nicely. A hospital visit won’t be necessary.” The man before her grunted in acknowledgement, and looked down to the boy clinging to him. He had never seen Taka so utterly wrecked- he was still sobbing. The nurse tentatively stepped closer, and cautiously took the pale boy’s hands. Taka sat up, still crying, but back to his regular posture and stern expression. Ms. Nakami gave those nimble hands the same treatment she had just given Mondo’s. She pulled out the antiseptic and opened it, releasing another wave of chemical cleaning smell, and informed Taka that it might sting. The cotton pad she used to dab at his wounds was almost the same shade as his skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______The red of the scratches across his knuckles and the tops of his fingers contrasted so greatly, it was startling. What was more startling was that Mondo still found him so beautiful- even with puffy eyes and tear tracks and whimpers. Under different circumstances, some of those attributes would be rather, well, hot. But now was not the time to delve into Mondo’s sexual fantasies. Not that he had any. Yep._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once Kiyotaka had been properly cared for, he kept his posture but leaned into the boy next to him, eyes closing. Mondo threw his arm over those tense shoulders, and shook him somewhat gently. “It’s alright, Kiyo, you’re better now!” he flashed a big grin and a thumbs up in hopes to comfort the crumbling boy next to him. “You really did a number on that wall, huh? Dontcha know how to throw a punch, Kyoudai? You’re not supposed to tuck your thumb in-” he gestured the ‘proper’ way to form a fist, “-you gotta leave it out! I learned that when I was like, 5!” he chuckled, and of course, Taka tersed his lips and drew his brows together. He had thankfully stopped crying._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you for the advice, kyoudai, but I do not wish to know how to, as you would say, ‘throw a punch.’ Not everyone needs the knowledge of properly inflicting violence.” Mondo let out a booming laugh in response, and squeezed Taka tighter. As they both quieted down, the nurse came back and informed them that the block was almost over, and Mikan would be here then._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next few minutes were spent in silence. Mondo could tell how tense his “bro” was, even more than usual. He still didn’t know what had driven the prefect to his breaking point, and he really, really wanted to. And he wanted to knock the lights out of whoever it was._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______After a while, Mikan finished cleaning up Kiyotaka and they parted ways. Before they did though, Taka had hesitantly asked Mondo to come to his dorm at 7:30 that night. He politely asked him not to be late, which made his kyoudai rumble with laughter again. The third block whizzed by, and soon enough the gang leader was back in his room. He glared at the textbooks on his desk, debating whether or not passing calculus was worth it. He decided to sleep on it._ _ _ _ _ _

______By the time he woke up, it was nearing 6:30. He grabbed his phone and sent Taka a text:_ _ _ _ _ _

______**stoppin 2 get sum food. want anythin?** _ _ _ _ _ _

______He knew the prefect would lecture him on proper spelling, but decided that he was too hungry to care. His phone vibrated, alerting him of a notification from a contact titled “kiyo-dai”._ _ _ _ _ _

______**Mondo, you need to revise your spelling.** _ _ _ _ _ _

______He sighed, but kept reading._ _ _ _ _ _

______**Would you mind if I were to join you? I do not wish to intrude, but I find myself in need of a “bro’s” dinner!** _ _ _ _ _ _

______Mondo chuckled at the boy’s intense way of talking, and how he could read those words in his voice. Instead of a reply, he decided simply knocking on the other boy’s door would suffice. But he decided that if he were going out with his crush, he should at least clean himself up a bit first. He padded into the attached bathroom, and stared at himself in the mirror. The bathroom was somewhat a nightmare- bottles of bleach and hair dye were stashed everywhere, their tub was even stained pink. He liked his roommate Kazuichi, but the man was a goddamn disaster._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turned again to his reflection. He had some acne scars, and sparse freckles brushing along his tanned skin. They gathered on his shoulders, spreading down his arms and dispersing down his back. His anomaly of lavender eyes were bright, creating a stark difference to his darker aura. Wetting a washcloth, he scrubbed his face rather roughly._ _ _ _ _ _

______He ran a comb through his 3c hair- he had ditched the corn cob after Daiya had passed. He had done a lot of self discovery after that time period- that’s how he came to terms with being bi. He kept his hair’s length though- the bleached portion almost reached his shoulders, while the natural black remained cropped. He opened his medicine cabinet, and pulled out his eyeliner. He didn’t give a fuck if anyone bothered him for it- he’d most likely just deck them in response. He drew a sharp line under the center of his lid, reaching just below his under eyes. After brushing some mascara on only his lower lashes, he decided that was enough. He threw on his Crazy Diamonds coat, laced up his boots, slipped his wallet in his pocket, and opened the door._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
